The present invention relates to methods for facilitating the transfer of nucleic acids into cells and to a novel cationic amphiphile useful for this purpose.
Some but not all cationic amphiphiles are known to facilitate the transfer of DNA into cells, i.e., transfection. Although the mechanism of this activity is not yet clear, it probably involves the binding of the DNA/lipid complex with the cell surface via the excess positive charges on the complex. Cell surface bound complex is probably internalized and the DNA is released into the cytoplasm of the cell from an endocytic compartment. How the released DNA moves into the nucleus is not known.
A cationic amphiphile contains the following four important structural elements:
lipophilic group, - - - Linker bond, - - - Spacer arm, - - - Amino group
The amino group is positively charged at neutral pH. It may be a primary, secondary, tertiary or quaternary ammonium group. The spacer arm is usually a hydrophilic, 2 to 15-atom moiety which connects the amino group to the lipophilic group via the linker bond. The linker bond is either an ether, ester, amide or other hydrolyzable bond.
The lipophilic group is a hydrophobic moiety which allows the insertion of the cationic amphiphile into the membranes of the cell or liposome. It serves as an anchor for the cationic ammonium group to attach to the surface of a cell or liposome.
N-[1-(2,3-dioleoxyloxy)propyl]-N,N,N-trimethyl ammonium chloride (DOTMA) is the first cationic amphiphile exhibiting the activity of transfection. Its lipophilic group is a double-chain, C18:1 aliphatic group. It contains a quaternary ammonium group connected to the lipophilic group via a 3-carbon spacer arm with two ether linker bonds. Although the molecule is effective in transfection, it is not biodegradable and is rather toxic to cells.
Another series of cationic amphiphiles used in transfection on is the quaternary ammonium detergents. Either single chain (such as cetyltrimethylammonium bromide) or double chain (such as dimethyldioctadecylammonium bromide) detergents exhibit activity to transfect animal cells. The amino group in these amphiphiles is quaternary and is connected to the lipophilic group without the spacer arm or linker bonds. Another single-chain detergent, stearylamine, contains a primary amino group connected to a single C18:0 chain without a spacer arm or linker bond. This group of amphiphiles is also toxic to the cells.
Two other groups of cationic amphiphiles for transfection have been reported. The first group contains two C18:1 chains as the lipophilic group. The second group contains a cholesterol moiety as the lipophilic group. Both groups contain a quaternary ammonium group, but the spacer arm structure varies. In one case, the trimethylammonium group is directly connected to the two C18:1 chains via a 3-carbon spacer arm and ester bond. The amphiphile, 1,2-dioleoxy-3-(trimethylammonio)propane, (DOTAP) is a close analog of DOTMA. In other cases, such as 1,2-dioleoyl-3-(4xe2x80x2-trimethylammonio)butanoyl-sn-glycerol, DOBT, or cholesteryl(4xe2x80x2-trimethylammonio)butonate, ChOTB, the trimethyl-ammonium group is connected via a butanoyl spacer arm to either the double-chain (for DOTB) or cholesteryl (for ChOTB) group. Other amphiphiles, i.e., 1,2-dioleoyl-3-succinyl-sn-glycerol choline ester (DOSC) and cholesteryl hemisuccinate choline ester, ChOSC, contain a choline moiety as the quaternary ammonium group which is connected to the double-chain (for DOSC) or cholesteryl (for ChOSC) group via a succinyl spacer arm. The transfection activities of these amphiphiles are generally weak.
Yet another class of amphiphiles, called xe2x80x9clipopolyaminexe2x80x9d has also been reported. The ammonium group is L-5-carboxyspermine which contains 2 primary and 2 secondary ammonium groups. Two examples of this lipopolyamine are dioctadecyl amidologlycylspermine, DOGS, and dipalmitoyl phosphatidylethanolamidospermine, DPPES. The cationic group is connected to two different double-chain, C16:0 lipophilic group via an amidoglycyl (for DOGS) or phosphorylethanolamine (for DPPES) spacer arm. These compounds are especially efficient in transfecting the primary endocrine cells without cellular toxicity.
A lipopolylysine reagent for transfection has also been reported. The reagent contains a polylysine moiety as the ammonium group which is connected to a phospholipid (N-glutarylphosphatidylethanolamine). Therefore, the spacer arm is the side chain of lysine and the head group of the phospholipid. The lipophilic group is a double-chain, C18:1 group connecting to the spacer arm via two ester bonds. Although the reagent is efficient in transfection and non-toxic to cells, the activity requires scraping the treated cells. This is clearly not a convenient step and cannot be done for in vivo experiments.
An ideal transfection reagent should exhibit a high level of transfection activity without scraping or any other mechanical or physical manipulations of the cells or tissues. The reagent should be non-toxic or minimally toxic at the effective doses. It should also be biodegradable to avoid any long-term adverse side-effects on the treated cells.
Many reagents which fulfill these criteria contain a linker bond that is hydrolyzable in the cell. For example, DOBT and DOSC, both contain ester linker bonds, can be metabolized and catabolized into other lipid species in the treated cells. However, cationic amphiphiles containing ester linker bonds are not stable when stored in an aqueous solution. This is probably due to a base-catalyzed hydrolysis reaction mediated by the amino group of the amphiphile.
Another key factor on the cellular toxicity of the cationic amphiphiles is their inhibitory effects on the activity of protein kinase C (PKC). PKC is a key enzyme which plays a crucial role in cellular signal transduction. Cationic amphiphiles inhibit PKC activity by mimicking the endogenous inhibitor, sphingosine. PKC activity is also important for the cellular endocytosis pathway which is likely to be involved in the action of the cationic amphiphiles to facilitate the entry of DNA into cells. Recently it has been reported that a PKC activator, phorbolmyristateacetate, can stimulate the transfection efficiency of DNA mediated by the calcium phosphate precipitates.
The present inventors have therefore synthesized a series of novel cationic amphiphiles and screened their activities to inhibit PKC. Several amphiphiles which exhibit weak inhibitory activities towards PKC are particularly suitable for transfections. In addition, there has been prepared cationic reagents with a carbamoyl linker bond in order to overcome the problem of instability in solution. The stability of the bond in aqueous solution is much greater than that of the ester bond, yet it is hydrolyzable in the cell.
In brief, the present invention provides a method for facilitating the transfer of nucleic acids into cells. The method comprises preparing a mixed lipid dispersion of a cationic lipid with a co-lipid in a suitable carrier solvent, such as distilled water or normal saline solution. The cationic lipid has a structure which includes a lipophilic group derived from cholesterol, a linker bond, a spacer arm including a moiety of 1 to about 20 atoms, usually alkyl of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, in a branched or unbranched linear alkyl chain, and a cationic amino group. The amino group is selected from the group consisting of primary, secondary, tertiary and quaternary amino groups. The method further comprises adding the nucleic acids to the dispersion to form a complex. The cells are then treated with the complex.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the dispersion has particles with an average diameter of about 150nm. The cationic lipid is preferentially selected from the group consisting of cholesteryl-3xcex2-carboxyl-amidoethylenetrimethylammonium iodide, 1-dimethylamino-3-trimethylammonio-DL-2-propyl-cholesteryl carboxylate iodide, cholesteryl-3xcex2-carboxyamidoethyleneamine, cholesteryl-3xcex2-oxysuccinamidoethylenetrimethylammonium iodide, 1-dimethylamino-3-trimethylammonio-DL-2-propyl-cholesteryl-3xcex2-oxysuccinate iodide, 2-[(2-trimethlyammonio)-ethylmethylamino]ethyl-cholesteryl-3xcex2-oxysuccinate iodide, 3xcex2[N-(Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-dimethylaminoethane)-carbamoyl]cholesterol, and 3xcex2-[N-(polyethyleneimine)-carbamoyl]cholesterol.
In a preferred embodiment, the co-lipid is a neutral or acidic phospholipid which may be preferentially selected from the group consisting of phosphatidyl choline and phosphatidyl ethanolamine.
In addition, the present invention also provides a substantially non-toxic,substantially non-hydrolyzable cationic lipid for facilitating the transfer of nucleic acids into cells. The lipid comprises a lipophilic group derived from cholesterol, a linker bond, a spacer arm including from about 1 to about 20 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 6 carbon atoms in a branched or unbranched linear alkyl chain, and a cationic amino group. The amino group is selected from the group comprising primary, secondary, tertiary or quaternary amino groups.
The cationic lipid is preferably selected from the group consisting of cholesteryl-3xcex2-carboxyamidoethylenetrimethylammonium iodide, 1-dimethylamino-3-trimethylammonio-DL-2-propyl-cholesteryl carboxylate iodide, cholesteryl-3xcex2-carboxyamidoethyleneamine, cholesteryl-3xcex2-oxysuccinamidoethylenetrimethylammonium iodide, 1-dimethylamino-3-trimethylammonio-DL-2-propyl-cholesteryl-3xcex2-oxysuccinate iodide, 2-[(2-trimethyl-ammonio)-ethylmethylamino]ethyl-cholesteryl-3xcex2-oxysuccinateiodide, 3xcex2[N-(Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2dimethylaminoethane)-carbamoyl]-cholesterol, and 3xcex2[N-(polyethyleneimine)-carbamoyl]cholesterol.